Destiny
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Just what I wish would have happened during meeting with Tess and Lex in the Season 10 finale!


"Did you always know?" Tess asked striding into Lex's office.

"Why do you think I recruited you and looked after you as my own flesh and blood?" Lex asked from where he was seated behind his desk.

"You used me."

"Semantics." He replied as he walked around the desk.

I'd say dear old dad did most of the abusing. Wouldn't you, I guess the bullet in his chest answers that question huh."

"All he wanted was to have you back again."

"And what about you? What did you want Tess?" He asked so close that Tess could feel his breath on her face.

"Something I'll never have."

"Clark."

Tess hesitated for a moment before replying. If she was honest with herself she admitted that she wanted Clark but knew she could never have him. He was with Lois and nothing was going to change that no matter how much the redhead might wish it would. Redemption was all she had left, all she could hope for; the word was on the tip of her tongue when another voice cut her off.

"Someone mention my name?"

Standing in the doorway of Lex's executive office at Luthorcorp, wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans was Clark Kent.

"Clark, this is a surprise. Aren't you supposed to be saving mankind from its own destruction?"

"I'm not a god Lex; I'm just a man with a few gifts."

"Gifts that you don't even want!"

"That's what got to you isn't it?"

"You have more power than any being alive and you reject it."

"I did, until I realized that Clark Kent and Kal-El have to have a balance between them. This realization led to my father giving me a second chance, now I'm here to offer you that chance. You don't have to keep going down this path Lex. You once told me that our friendship would be the stuff of legend, but if you keep going down the path you're on the only legend will be of the two of us as enemies. I can see the knife in your hand Lex, and if you try to kill Tess there won't be any more chances, you should know by now that I don't take kindly to people harming someone I love."

The silence in the room was so complete you could hear a pin drop as the two Luthor heirs were both absorbed in their own thoughts.

Tess wanted to pinch herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming; Clark Kent had said he loved her and she wanted more than anything for that to be real even if it wasn't the type of love that she so desperately wanted but instead she just looked at Clark who smiled a smile that made her heart melt.

Lex was thinking about everything he had done ever since he had met Clark Kent and he heard a voice in his mind telling him that this was his destiny that it was his enemies that would define him, and that Clark Kent was the greatest enemy of them all. However another voice reminded him of what he had said years ago that Clark's friendship was the only thing keeping the darkness at bay.

"I don't think I'll need this anymore." Lex said putting the knife on the desk before walking over and shaking Clark's hand.

"You never cease to amaze Clark Kent." Tess said with a smile before she was engulfed in a hug by Lex.

"I just remembered I never did answer the question you asked me a few weeks ago."

"Which one was that?"

"Calling another woman at this hour. What would the industrious Lois Lane think?" He quoted and Lex chuckled at his friend's tone.

"I don't care what she'd think." He finished and then he kissed her.

"Clark you do realize you're engaged and there's still a planet going to hit the Earth." Lex told him.

"Well as far as I'm concerned that engagements off and I'm faster than a speeding bullet so Darksied can wait a few minutes." He replied.

"Go save the world, we'll be here when you get back." Tess said giving him a kiss.

Clark smiled and bent his knees flying into the air and through the skylight above Luthorcorp. As Lex watched him fly away he remembered what he'd heard Jonathan Kent say years ago and only now did he realize the truth behind those words; the only destiny is the one you create.

**A/N: Just what I wish would've happened in the season 10 finale, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
